Beten
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Spielt zur gleichen Zeit wie Warten": Ino ist zusammen mit den Flüchtlingen und ihrem Team in Suna. Dort sucht sie nach einem ruhigen Ort an dem sie beten kann und trifft ausgerechnet auf den Bruder des Kazekagen. Ino/Kankuro


** © Sunrisepainter:** _Beten_

* * *

Title: Beten

Fandom: Naruto

Genre: One - Shot, Romance

Language: German

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K

Pairing: KankuIno

Summary : _Spielt zur gleichen Zeit wie „Warten"_: Ino ist zusammen mit den Flüchtlingen und ihrem Team in Suna. Dort sucht sie nach einem ruhigen Ort an dem sie beten kann und trifft ausgerechnet auf den Bruder des Kazekagen.

* * *

Beten

_Warum gibt es so viel Elend?_

_Warum gibt es so viel Hass?_

_Warum haben nicht alle Märchen ein Happy End?_

_Weil Frieden nicht immer die Antwort sein kann._

„Der Kazekage wird euch in wenigen Minuten empfangen, solange müsst ihr noch hier warten", meinte eine junge Frau schüchtern.

„Hai", meinten Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi und Ino Yamanka im Chor. Team 10.

Kaum hatten sie geantwortet war die Frau auch schon verschwunden.

Shikamaru seufzte und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand.

„Warten ist so nervig", stöhnte er und verschränkte die Arme. Chouji nickte und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Er war zu erschöpft von der langen Reise, die sie hinter sich hatten.

Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung im Raum, die vor allem Ino, dem einzigen Mädchen im Bunde, auffiel. Obwohl sie schon viel durchgemacht hatten, hatten alle drei Angst. Angst davon, was jetzt wohl geschehen würde.

Ino hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden. Alles musste schnell gehen. Zu schnell.

Während ihrer Reise hatten sie nicht viel miteinander gesprochen. Es war viel wichtiger gewesen die Flüchtlinge aus Konohagakure zusammen zu halte und sicher nach Sunagakure zu bringen.

Auch jetzt, wo sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten mit einander zu sprechen, zog sie es vor zu schweigen. Es war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben, was in ihren Köpfen vorging und Team 10 verständigte sicher immer lieber mit Blicken und Gesten als mit Worten.

Die Zeit schlich dahin wie in Honig getaucht und Ino war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als die junge Frau wieder im Türrahmen erschien:

„Ihr könnt jetzt rein kommen."

Etwas benommen hob Ino ihren Kopf und sah gerade noch wie Chouji, sehr motiviert, und Shikamaru, wie immer etwas träge, durch die Tür verschwänden. Schnell folgte sie ihnen und schloss so leise wie möglich die Tür hinter sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass die Wachen, die die ganze Zeit still auf ihrem Posten verharrt hatten, nervös mit den Füßen scharrten.

Gaara saß wie gewöhnlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und war in seinen Papieren versunken. Die drei Chuunin blieben ruhig mitten im Raum stehen und warteten bis er fertig war. Für einige Minuten war das einzige Geräusch das leise Kratzen der Feder und Chouji lauter Atem neben sich, das Ino hören konnte.

Dann hob der Kazekage seinen Kopf, legte die Feder beiseite und sah zu ihnen auf. Er nickte ihnen kurz zu:

„Da die Umstände es nicht anders zu lassen, mache ich es kurz: Wir sind froh, dass wir Konohagakure helfen können, nachdem es so viel für uns getan hat. Ich habe bereits Unterstützung geschickt."

„Wir bedanken uns im Namen unserer Hokage und unserem gesamten Dorf", übernahm Shikamaru wie immer das Reden und die drei verbeugten sich kurz. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte Ino sehen, dass Gaara nicht eine Miene verzog. Er nickte bloß.

„Die Flüchtlinge können erstmal bei anderen Familien untergebracht werden bis sie zurückkehren können. Ihr drei könnt in den Gästezimmer des Kazekage - Turms schlafen."

„Vielen Dank, Kazekage – sama", meinte Shikamaru höflich, aber immer noch gelangweilt.

„Noriko!", rief Gaara mit seiner dunklen Stimme, die Ino durch Mark und Bein ging. Keine Sekunde später wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und die junge Frau stolperte ins Zimmer.

„B-bitte, Ka-Kazekage – sa-sama?", stotterte sie und machte ein Paar ungelenke Verbeugungen hintereinander.

„Hol Temari und sah ihr sie soll unseren Gästen zu ihren Zimmern bringen", meinte der Kazekage ohne sie anzusehen.  
„H-hai", wie der Wirbelwind war Noriko schon wieder davon geschossen.

„Ihr könnt dann gehen", wandte sich Gaara an die drei Konoha – Ninja. Ohne sie noch einmal anzublicken beugte er sich wieder über seine Arbeit. Team 10 wechselte einen Blick und setzte sich dann gleichzeitig in Bewegung.

„Oberhäupter sind wirklich lästig", meinte Shikamaru als sie wieder vor der Tür standen und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Wer ist das bei dir nicht, Shika – kun", kicherte eine Stimme und ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen erschien auf dem Gang. Shikamaru blickte sie nur gelangweilt an, doch Ino kannte ihn lange genug, um das erfreute Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen. Chouji grinste wissend.

„Hallo Temari, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen", meinte Ino freundlich und die Mädchen umarmten sich kurz.  
„Ja, ich mich auch, Ino. Hi Chouji." Temari grinste breit.

„Und du natürlich auch", fügte sie an Shikamaru gewandt zu und stieß ihm spielerisch in die Seite. Er brummte irgendetwas Unverständliches.

„Jetzt aber Spaß beiseite. Die Situation ist dafür viel zu ernst", Temari wirkte auf einmal sehr besorgt, „folgt mir, dann zeig ich euch eure Zimmer."

Die drei Chuunin nickten und taten dann, was sie verlangte. Die blonde Konuichi führte sie durch eine Reihe von halb beleuchteten und verwobenen Gängen. Vorbei an unzähligen Türen und ausharrenden Wachen, die sie mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßten.

„Sind die alle zum Schutz des Kazekagen hier?", fragte Ino neugierig. Sie lief gleich neben ihr, während die Jungen etwas langsamer folgten.

„Ja", war die simple Antwort, „das ist ihre Aufgabe und solange Gaara nicht in Gefahr ist dürfen sie ihren Posten auch nicht verlassen. Es sei denn sie haben Feierabend."

„Also ich könnte ja nicht solange da stehen. Ohne Essen", voller Ehrfurcht blickte Chouji zu den Männern.

„Wie nervig", war Shikamarus Kommentar.

„Hier ist schon mal dein Zimmer, Ino. Ich dachte es würde dir gefallen nicht mit den Jungen zusammen wohnen zu müssen. Auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht wäre", erklärte Temari und blieb vor einer der Holztüren stehen.

„Danke", Ino grinste, „nehmt es mir nicht übel Jungen, aber sich mit euch ein Zelt teilen zu müssen ist wirklich kein Vergnügen."

Shikamaru verdrehte die Augen, während Chouji nur verlegen mit den Schultern zuckte:

„Entschuldigung, Ino – chan."

Sie winkte jedoch nur ab und steckte neugierig ihre Nase in den Raum. Was sie sah gefiel ihr. Ein großes Bett und ein Fenster, durch das, da es bis zum Boden ging, viel Licht fiel.

„Ich glaube daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen", grinste Ino und zwinkerte Temari nur zu. Diese nickte wissend und hakte sich bei Shikamaru unter, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen. Die brummte zwar widerstrebend, aber gab sich dann doch geschlagen. Ino und Temari waren sich in vielen Dingen ähnlich. Wenn man ihnen widersprach konnten sie ziemlich bissig werden.

Chouji stolperte etwas ungeschickt hinter ihnen her und schließlich war Ino alleine mit der Stille.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen, löste sie ihren Haarknoten, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr blondes, langes Haar und sank dann auf dem breiten Bett nieder. Kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, war sie auch schon in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen.

Als sie wieder erwachte, fiel schon das fahle Mondlicht durch das große Fenster. Die Dunkelheit war gekommen und hatte sich wie ein geheimnisvoller Schleier um ihre Konturen gehüllt.

Sie fragte sich wie spät es war, konnte es aber nicht mit Genauigkeit feststellen.

Sie war froh endlich etwas Zeit für sich zu haben und schritt vorsichtig zu dem großen Fenster hinüber, so als könnte der Boden, über den sie lief, jeden Moment unter ihrem Gewicht nachgeben.

Als sie das Fenster erreichte legte sie ihre flache Hand auf die Glasscheibe und spürte wie die Kälte durch ihren erschöpften Körper lief.

Sie fragte sich, was wohl gerade in Konoha geschah und wie es ihren restlichen Freunden ging. Ino hätte es nie zugegeben, aber sie machte sich besonders Sorgen um Sakura Haruno. Auch wenn sie sich immer gegenseitig als Konkurrentinnen sahen, wusste Ino das sie tief in ihrem inneren etwas mit Sakura verband. Vielleicht die Einsicht, dass Sasuke Uchiha, um dessen Zuneigung sie immer gestritten hatten, so von Hass zerfressen war, dass er keine von beiden je lieben könnte.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst und legte den Kopf an die Scheibe. Die Gebäude unter ihr lagen in tiefer Finsternis. Im Gegensatz zum Tage, waren die Wüstennächte kalt und sternenklar. Ino wusste, dass der Kazekage – Turm, wie alle anderen Gebäude in Suna, aus gefestigtem Sand bestand und sie fand es erstaunlich, dass die Wände Kälte ebenso gut wie Hitze isolierten, trotzdem fror sie. Nicht, weil es kalt war, sondern weil sie sich leer fühlte. Leer und einsam.

Chouji und Shikamaru waren zwar ihre Freunde, aber auch sie konnten ihr die Angst und das Heimweh nicht nehmen.

„Hoffentlich geht es euch allen gut", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und trat dann einen Schritt vom Fenster weg. Seufzend streckte sie sich und überlegte, was sie jetzt machen sollte.

Shikamaru schlief sicher noch und Chouji war höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem.

Ino überlegte kurz hin und her und beschloss dann einen geeigneten Raum zu suchen, in dem man ungestört beten konnte. Sie war noch nie besonders gläubig gewesen und vertraute viel lieber auf ihre Fähigkeiten, als auf irgendwelche Götter, doch sie fand, dass es ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt war, um um das Wohlergehen ihrer Familie und Freunde zu bitten. Natürlich hätte sie das auch in ihrem Zimmer machen können, aber sie fand das nicht richtig. Zum Beten brauchte es einen mysteriösen und heiligen Ort, nicht das sie jetzt auch noch abergläubisch werden würde. Außerdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis sich ein wenig in dem Gebäude umzuschauen. Zwar wurde das dem Kazekage sicher nicht gefallen, wenn sie durch die Gegen schlich, aber er hatte jetzt sicher wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um seine Gäste zu kümmern.

Schnell zog sich Ino eine dünne Jacke über, rüstete sich mit einem Kunai für den Notfall aus und verließ dann schon fast lautlos den Raum.

Genau wie vorher standen die Wachen noch an ihren Posten und sahen ihr verwundert hinterher. Ino fühlte sich unwohl dabei, aber sie versuchte die Blicke zu ignorieren. Wahrscheinlich waren sie es nicht gewohnt, dass um diese Uhrzeit noch Gäste durch die Gänge hasteten.

Jede Tür sah wie die andere aus, deshalb wusste sie nicht, ob sie sie einfach so öffnen durfte. Natürlich war sie frech genug, um an der ein oder anderen Klinke zu rütteln, aber die meisten Türen waren verschlossen. Zweimal hatte sie enttäuscht feststellen müssen, dass der Raum leer war.

Eigentlich müsste es im Turm des Kazekagen geradezu von geheimnisvollen Räumen wimmeln, aber anscheinend legte man großen wert darauf, dass keiner sie zu sehen bekam.

Ino hätte nie gedacht, dass das Gebäude so viele Räume hatte und kam sich selbst immer kleiner vor.

Schließlich entdeckte sie eine Tür, die sich von all den anderen abzuheben schien. Statt braun, war sie rot und fiel besonders durch ihre goldenen Verzierungen auf. In der Mitte prangte ein fein gezeichneter Löwenkopf mit funkelnden Augen.

Die Kunoichi schluckte. Sehr einladend sah es nicht aus, aber sie war viel zu neugierig, um nicht die Türklinke hinunter zu drücken.

Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Auch wenn es dunkel in dem Raum war, konnte Ino ein paar Schatten erkennen, die sich aus der Dunkelheit hervorhoben. Da es eine sehr spartanische Einrichtung war, gab es auch nicht viel zu sehen. Lediglich einen gewaltigen Holzschrank auf der rechten Seite und in der Mitte eine Art Podium, auf dem nichts weiter stand als ein Kerzenleuchter. Es gab keine Fenster und die Fackeln an den Wänden waren fast herunter gebrannt.

Doch das Zimmer löste das seltsame Gefühl der passenden heiligen und friedlichen Stimmung in ihr aus. Genau, dass was sie jetzt brauchte.

Schnell sah sie sich um, ob auch niemand sie sah und huschte dann mit einer flüssigen Bewegung durch die Tür.

Im Dunkeln tastete sie sich vorwärts und fluchte leise, als sie gegen das Podium lief. Sie fummelte schließlich Streichhölzer aus ihrer Tasche und entzündete die Kerzen auf den Leuchter.

Jetzt, wo der Raum etwas mehr erhellt wurde, erkannte sie die seltsamen Schriftzeichen an den Wänden. Doch sie interessierte sich nicht dafür, stattdessen strich sie sich ihr Kleid zurecht und sank auf die Knie nieder. Dann faltete sie ihre Hände und begann leise zu den Kami zu beten.

Es waren nicht viele Worte, die sie flüsterte, sie handelten meistens davon, dass ihre Familie beschützt werden würde und das man es schaffte eine größere Zerstörung Konohas zu verhindern.

„_Warum ist dann soviel Elend in der Welt?  
Warum erheben sich Wind und Wellen im Ozean, der uns umgibt?  
Ich wünsche von Herzen, dass der Wind bald alle Wolken hinweg blase,  
Die über den Berggipfeln hängen.*" (Shinto Gebet für den Frieden), _so beendete Ino flüsternd ihre Gebete. Dann beugte sie ihren Kopf so weit nach vorne, dass ihre Stirn fast den Boden berührte. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ein Minute lang an rein gar nichts zu denken. Plötzlich stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf. Verwirrt blinzelte sie und schaute über ihre Schulter. Doch da war niemand. Seltsam, wieso hatte sie auch einmal das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein...?

Ino schüttelte den Kopf. Sie litt ja schon unter Verfolgungswahn. Als Ninja sollte man nicht paranoid werden. Als sie nur wenige Sekunden später etwas kaltes und kantiges an ihrem Hals spürte, bereute sie es nicht etwas vorsichtiger gewesen zu sein.

„Ein Mucks oder eine Bewegung und es war dein letzter Atemzug, den du je gemacht hast", drohte eine dunkle Stimme. Inos Körper spannte sich an, als sie auf ihre Beine gezogen und mit dem Rücken gegen etwas hartes gedrückt wurde. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich so überrascht zu sein, aber sie wagte es nicht sich auch nur ein mal zu bewegen.

Sie versuchte über ihre Schulter zu schielen, doch alles, was sie sah war schwarz. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder nach vorne zu den kräftigen Händen, die ihr ein Kunai gegen den Hals drückten. Sie schloss erneut die Augen und hoffte, dass sie nur träumte. Doch es war kein Traum. Sie war vom Feind überrumpelt wurden und hatte keine Chance alleine dieser Misere zu entkommen. Schnell überlegte sie sich ein Taktik, mit dem sie ihren Angreifer ausschalten konnte.

Die Konuichi zermarterte sich das Hirn und kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss lieber ein Jutsu anzuwenden anstatt körperlich anzugreifen. Und am besten geeignet war dazu ihr Familienjutsu. Doch es brauchte seine Zeit bis sie den Körper eines anderen kontrollieren konnte und dazu benötigte es ihrer ganzen Konzentration, sowie der Sicherheit, dass der Mann sie nicht vorher aus Ungeduld tötete. Verzweifelt schnappte sie nach Luft. Der Kampf schien aussichtslos, denn sie saß in der Falle .

„Und jetzt sagst du mir mal, was du hier zu suchen hattest", meldete sich die raue Stimme wieder zu Wort. Sie war ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr und ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Warum willst du das wissen, wenn du mich sowieso tötest?", zischte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Er lachte kehlig:

„Sieh an, ein Messer an der Kehle und immer noch bissig. Zwing mich nicht ernst zu werden. Also?" Der Druck an ihrem Hals verstärkte sich und Ino bekam kaum noch Luft.

„Ich hab gebetet!", brachte sie mühevoll hervor. Ihre Lage wurde immer ungünstiger, wenn ihr nicht bald etwas einfiel, dann würde es ziemlich eng werden.

„Gebetet...so...so...", sie konnte das amüsierte Grinsen förmlich hören, „in den Privaträumen des Kazekagen und seiner Familie."

„Der Raum war weder verschlossen weder gibt es eine Hinweis darauf, dass das Betreten verboten ist, also habe ich nichts unrechtes getan", erklärte sie trocken. Sie konnte ihn wieder leise lachen hören:

„Trotzdem ist es nicht besonders elegant in der Privatsphäre fremder Menschen herum zu fuschen."

„Du musst gerade reden. Es ist ziemlich feige sich von hinten an zu schleichen und wehrlosen Opfern die Kehle aufzuschlitzen", konterte sie, „oder bist du zu schwach für einen fairen Kampf?"

Ino wusste, dass es mehr als dumm war ihn noch mehr zu reizen, wo sie doch sowieso schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Und sie biss sich gleich auf die Zunge, nachdem ihr die Worte über die Lippen gekommen waren. Manchmal hatte Shikamaru Recht mit dem Ratschlag, sie solle auf ihr großes Mundwerk aufpassen. Im selben Moment wie sie herum gewirbelt wurde und wirklich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte, wusste sie, dass sie sich dadurch in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

Immer noch war das Kunai an ihrem Hals, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie jetzt zwischen _zwei_ Barrieren eingekesselt war. Dem Körper des Mannes und der kalten Steinwand.

„Pass auf was du sagst, klar?", zischte es und zwei kalte Augen blickten in ihre.

Ino schluckte, doch wollte ihm auf keinen Fall ihre Angst zeigen. Sein Gesicht war jetzt genau vor ihren, sodass sie ihn ausgiebig mustern konnte. Irgendwie kam ihr die lila Gesichtsfarbe und der grimmige Gesichtsausdruck genauso bekannt vor, sowie die alberne schwarze Kutte mit den Katzenohren.

Im selben Moment wie bei ihr der Groschen fiel, blieb sein Blick an ihrem Gürtel hängen, an dem ihr Stirnband baumelte. Überrascht blickte er wieder auf und sah ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du kommst aus Konoha?", fragte er im selben Moment wie sie ihn fragte, ob er nicht Gaara - samas Bruder sei. Als hätte er sich verbrannt ließ er sie schnell los.

„Das tut mir Leid. Ich dachte du seist ein Spion, der sich hier eingeschlichen hat. Ich wusste nicht...", er steckte sein Kunai zurück, während Ino erleichtert ausatmete. Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals.

„Also, jetzt, wo wir das geklärt hätten: Was machst du wirklich hier?", wollte er wissen und grinste sie schief an, so als hätte er eben nicht gerade versucht sie umzubringen.

„Dachtest du etwas ich habe gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich gebetet habe?", fragte sie grimmig und rückte ihre Haare wieder zurecht.

„Hier? Warum hast du dir nicht einen Schrein gesucht? Wieso ausgerechnet in diesem dunklen Zimmer? Das wäre doch seltsam."

„Denk was du willst", seufzte sie und fixierte ihn dann wieder.

„Du warst auch bei den Chuunin – Examen, oder? Kankuro - san oder so ähnlich?"

„Genau", er grinste wieder verschmitzt, „du hattest diesen Zickenkampf mit Sakura Haruno. Aber deinen Namen hab ich leider vergessen."

Ino schnaubte beleidigt. Es war mal wieder klar, dass sich ein Junge mal wieder an Sakuras Namen erinnerte und an ihren nicht.

„Ino. Ino Yamanka", brachte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ach ja", er lachte, „du bist mit dem Faultier in einem Team, auf den meine geliebte Schwester ein Auge geworfen hat."

Ino zog es vor, darüber kein Wort zu verlieren. Das hätte nur bedeutet, dass sie sich in Shikamarus Angelegenheiten eingemischt hätte. Dabei war es ungeschriebenes Gesetz im ehemaligen Team 10, dass nichts an die große Glocke gehangen wurde.

„Hey Ino - san, würdest du gerne wissen was das hier für ein Raum ist?", auf einmal wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck gelangweilt.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickt ihn fragend an.

„War das jetzt ein Ja oder ein Nein?"

„Weder noch", seufzte Ino, „aber, wenn es dir Spaß macht, dann bitte: Was ist das für ein Raum?"

„Gut, dass du fragst", witzelte er. Sie verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und gab ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er gefälligst mit seinen Spielchen aufhören sollte.

„Du kennst doch meine spezielle Kampfmethode?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut, dann hast du bestimmt schon mal was von Karasu gehört."

„Karasu?"

„Du meinst das doch nicht im Ernst, oder?", er runzelte die Stirn und sah ehrlich beleidigt aus, „du kennst Karasu nicht?"

„Tut mir Leid, sollte ich?", sie fand seine Reaktion sehr amüsant. Kankuro lief seinen Kopf auf seine Brust fallen und murmelte irgendetwas mit den Begriffen „unwissende", „berühmt" und „Mädchen". Schließlich sah er wieder auf und seufzte:

„Also gut, ich mach's kurz: Karasu ist eine meiner Puppen. Er ist im Kampf für die offensive zuständig und hat ein Paar nette Tricks auf Lager. Unter anderen befinden sich in ihrem Hohlraum Waffen und Bomben, damit kann ich meine Gegner ausschalten."

„Ist ja alles schön und gut, aber was hat das mit diesem Raum zu tun. Willst du mir etwa verklickert, dass ich in Karasus Schlafzimmer gelandet bin", frotzelte sie.

„So ungefähr", grinste er, „siehst du den großen Schrank dort?"

„Das kann jetzt doch nicht wirklich sein ernst sein", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

„Und ob", mit zwei großen Schritten war er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und schloss mit einem kleinen Schlüssel, den er um den Hals trug, die Türen auf. Knarrend öffnete er sie.

„Voilà, mein wertvollster Besitz", fast liebevoll strich er mit dem Fingern über die grauenvoll aussehende Holzpuppe, die in dem großen Schrank baumelte.

Ino stöhnte auf und blickte zwischen dem jungen Mann und dessen Puppe hin und her.

„Du kannst ruhig näher kommen. Ohne mich tut sie nichts", meinte er stolz.

„Wer hätte das gedacht", die Kunoichi verdrehte die Augen, aber kam dann doch seiner Bitte nach. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Karasu wirklich leblos war, hatte sie das beklemmende Gefühl, dass diese toten Augen sie auf Mark und Bein musterten.

„Okay, ich hab genug gesehen. Wärst du so freundlich die Türen wieder zu schließen? Das Ding macht mich irgendwie nervös", erklärte sie ungeduldig.

„Das ist kein _Ding_."

Kankuro verzog etwas enttäuscht das Gesicht, doch dann grinste nur er nur unverschämt, um zu überspielen wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte.

„Sicher, dass es Karasu ist und nicht mein umwerfendes Aussehen?" Ino schickte ihm nur einem Todesblick und Kankuro schloss schweren Herzens die Türen.

„Wenn du meinst", brummte er und ließ den Schlüssel blitzschnell wieder unter seinem Gewand verschwinden.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du ein Junge bist und kein Mädchen?", sie blickte ihn forschend an.

Kankuro wurde rot im Gesicht und verzog ärgerlich den Mund:

„Was soll das denn jetzt bedeuten?"

„Immerhin kenne ich sonst keinen Jungen, der sich _schminkt_ und in deinem Alter noch mit Puppen spielt", spottete sie und stemmte eine Hand an ihre Hüfte.

„Das ist verdammt nochmal keine Schminke", brüllte er und erdolchte sie mit seinem Blick.

„Ja, wenn du meinst", kicherte Ino und warf ihre Haare zurück, „jedenfalls bist du seltsam."

„Tja, liegt wohl in der Familie", meinte er sarkastisch.

„Und das ihr schnell beleidigt seid sicher auch", murmelte Ino grinsend, doch er konnte es trotzdem hören.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Um diese Zeit ist es nicht gut hier herum zu schleichen, weißt du", er senkte seine Stimme etwas, „hier passieren Dinge, deren Wahrheiten kleine Mädchen nicht verkraften könnten."

Ino warf bloß lachend ihr Haar zurück:

„Mir machst du keine Angst, Bruder des Kazekagen. Aber ich werde trotzdem gehen. Es ist nicht einfach es lange mit einem Spinner wie dir auszuhalten."

„Autsch, das tut weh", erklärte er und fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust.

„Das Herz ist auf der anderen Seite, baka", lachte sie und verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter. Doch dann erfror ihr Lächeln und sie wurde nachdenklich.

Hatte sie gerade wirklich mit ihm geflirtet? Nicht, dass es für Ino normal wäre mit Jungen herum zu flachsen, aber das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr getan. Nicht mehr seit dem Tag, an dem sie bei Sai abgeblitzt war. Das war jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr her und seit dem hatte sie sich ein wenig zurück genommen. Sie wollte ihren schlechten Ruf nicht noch vergrößern. Also wieso sollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt in ihr altes Muster zurück verfallen? Und dann ausgerechnet bei diesem Freak?

„Also, mach es gut, Kankuro – san. Vielleicht trainieren wir ja mal zusammen und dann zeig ich dir wie ich mit Puppen wie Karasu fertig werde", sie lächelte ihn an und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um.

„Warte mal kurz", seine Hand griff nach ihrer Schulter und hielt sie zurück, „ich hab da noch eine Frage."

„Ja?", sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern ließ nur ihre lange Haare vor ihr Gesicht fallen.

„Was hast du gefühlt, nachdem du gebetet hattest?"

Ino war überrascht über diese Frage. Damit hätte sie wirklich am wenigsten gerechnet. Doch in seiner Stimme lag weder Spott noch Hohn. Er meinte es todernst.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf etwas und dachte an den Moment zurück kurz bevor sie seine Präsenz gespürt hatte. Alle die Eindrücke, die das Beten hinterlassen hatte.

„Warum willst du das von mir wissen?", fragte sie leise, anstatt sofort zu antworten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mich interessiert es einfach. Ähnlich wie Gaara hinterfrage ich Dinge gerne mal, die ich nicht sofort verstehe. Ich habe noch nie viel von diesen spirituellen Angelegenheiten verstanden, also bitte hilf mir es zu verstehen", der Griff um ihre Schulter verstärkte sich.

Ino war sich nicht sicher, was es da zu begreifen gab. Für sie war es ja auch das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie sich den Kami gegenüber geäußert hatte.

„Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, Kankuro – san. Es war nicht so genau zu beschreiben, aber ich habe mich auf eine Art friedlich gefühlt. Es ist schwer für mich hier in Sunagakure zu sitzen, während mein Heimatdorf zerstört wird. Es ist grausam nichts machen zu können, außer abzuwarten bis ich zurück und helfen kann. Deshalb war das die einzige Möglichkeit, um denen, die dort geblieben sind, zu unterstützen. Es ist nicht viel, aber wenigstens hatte ich das Gefühl für einen Moment bei ihnen zu sein."

Sie war überrascht über sich selbst. Die Worte waren ihr spontan über die Lippen gekommen, aber jedes von ihnen war die Wahrheit ihres Herzens.

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist dein Dorf zu schützen, warum bist du dann nicht dort geblieben?", fragte er, als wäre das wohl logisch.

In diesem Moment hatte er sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem neugierigen Kind, das brachte Ino zum schmunzeln.

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Pflichten und dem freien Willen", erklärte sie langsam, „Chouji und Shikamaru waren sich beide einig, dass jemand die Zivilisten in Sicherheit bringen musste. Ich hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt dort zu bleiben, aber wir sind ein Team. Und in einem Team hat man die Pflicht zusammen zu halten, auch wenn das den eigenen Willen einschränkt."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", gab er zu und kratzte sich am Kopf, „ich wäre an deiner Stelle da geblieben."

Ino war ein wenig erstaunt:

„Ihr seid doch Geschwister, da müsste der Zusammenhalt in eurem Team doch viel stärker sein als bei uns..."

Kankuro lachte nur leise, als wüsste er es besser.

„Jedenfalls sollte ich das Beten auch mal Versuchen. Scheint ja ein Ausgleich zum alltäglichen Kämpfen zu sein",wechselte er abrupt das Thema. Sie zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Ja, das scheint mir auch so. Also, Kankuro – san, es war nett mit dir geplaudert zu haben, aber wie du sicher weißt sollen Chouji, Shika und ich heute noch bei den Konoha – Bewohnern vorbei schauen, um zu sehen, wie es ihnen geht. Es ist besser, wenn ich mich dazu noch ein wenig ausruhe."

„Die liebe Pflicht", neckte er sie. Ino warf in ihrer üblichen Manier ihre Haare zurück und verließ mit einem kurzen Abschiedswort den Raum. Sie konnte Kankuro hinter sich glucksen hören, als sie die Tür schloss.

Schon am Morgen war es draußen unheimlich heißt und die drei Konoha – Ninja, machte die Hitze sehr zu schaffen. Chouji trank Unmengen von Wasser und verzichtete sogar auf salziges Essen, Shikamaru bewegte sich noch weniger als sonst schon immer und Ino versuchte sich mit einem ihrer Hand verzweifelt Luft zu zu fächern.

Temari amüsierte sich köstlich über ihre Freunde und teilte ihnen mit einem teuflischen Grinsen mit, dass die Mittagssonne noch viel stärker werden würde.

„Ist das nervig", knurrte Shikamaru und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie über den belebten Marktplatz liefen.

„Wasser, Wasser", krächzte Chouji.

„Wie haltet ihr das nur aus?", wunderte sich Ino. Sie hatte sich extra schon freizügiger angezogen als sonst. Ihr Rock reichte gerade mal über ihren Hinter und ihr Oberteil machte Sais mächtig Konkurrenz. Trotzdem lief auch ihr der Schweiß über die Stirn. Dabei gab es nichts schlimmeres für sie, als zu schwitzen.

„Alles eine Frage der Gewohnheit", lachte die Blonde und zog einen kleinen Fächer aus ihrer Tasche, „bitteschön, der hier dürfte wirkungsvoller sein, als deine Hand."

Ino riss ihn ihr fast förmlich aus der Hand und fächerte sich gierig Luft zu.

„Lass mich auch mal", erklärte Chouji und griff danach.

„Nichts da. Für Jungen ist das nichts", meinte Ino spitz und drehte sich weg. Chouji machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Aber es ist so heiß", jammerte er.  
„Dann solltest du mal ein paar Pfunde abnehmen, dann würdest du auch nicht so schwitzen."

„Tust du doch auch, Ino – chan", meinte er.

Shikamaru verdrehte nur die Augen über den Streit seiner Teamkameraden. Genervt versenkte er die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und lief schweigend neben Temari her.

Sie warf ihm einen grinsenden Seitenblick zu:

„Ich beneide dich nicht, um deine Freunde."  
Shikamaru grunzte bloß. Temari kannte gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihr damit nur Recht gab.

Als sie am Haus der ersten Familie ankamen, beendeten Choji und Ino ihren kindischen Streit und erkundigten sich stattdessen, ob es den Menschen aus Konoha wirklich gut ging.

Alle schienen wirklich eine Unterkunft bekommen zu haben und das beruhigte Team 10 sehr. Doch trotzdem konnten sie sehen in was für ein Angst die Menschen lebten. Die Unsicherheit, ob sie jemals nach Konohagakure zurückkehren konnten oder ob es den Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde.

Ino redete sich um Kopf und Kragen, als sie versuchte eine aufgeregte Mutter davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie war noch jung. Kaum älter als sie selbst und hatte bereits zwei Kinder, die die fremden Menschen mit großen Augen musterte.

„Ich weiß doch nicht, wo ich hin soll, wenn unser schönes zu Hause zerstört wird", meinte die Frau unter Tränen, „mein Mann ist vor einem Jahr gestorben und seit dem hab ich doch nur meine Kinder. Was soll ich ihnen sagen, wenn wir mit nichts da stehen? Wie soll ich sie groß ziehen?"

Die blonde Konuichi drehte sich hilfesuchend zu ihrem Team um, doch beide zuckten nur mit den Achseln.

„Jungs", dachte sie bitte und schenkte der Frau ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Machen Sie sich bitte nicht zu viele Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tsunade – sama die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen wird. Außerdem hat Konoha viele gute Ninja, die sich für ihr Dorf ihr Leben geben würden."

Ihr letzter Satz war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Natürlich würden die anderen alles tun, was in ihrer Macht stand. Da war sie sich sicher.

„Das haben sie uns damals auch gesagt, als Orochimaru das erste Mal angegriffen hat", murmelte die Frau. Ino verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung.

„Aber diesmal ist es anders. Diesmal sind wir vorgewarnt und viele von uns sind älter und besser geworden. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen mehr, es wird alles gut werden, das weiß ich."

Sie fühlte sich schlecht so zu lügen, denn sie dachte das Gegenteil von dem, was sie sagte.

Doch die Frau schien ihr das zu glauben. Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich etwas.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Ich sollte mehr vertrauen in alle haben. Es tut mir Leid", sie drehte sich um und nahm ihre beiden Söhne auf den Arm. Ino sah ihr zu wie sie mit hoffnungsvollen Gesicht zurück in das Haus ging.

„Es ist unsere Aufgabe ihnen das zu sagen, auch wenn wir selbst nicht daran glauben", murmelte Choji und bedachte Ino mit einem ernsten Gesicht. Die Blonde nickte und schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. Shikamaru verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und nickte seinen beiden Freunden zu. Es war schön zu wissen, in der schweren Zeit nicht vollkommen alleine zu sein und Ino fühlte wie die Kälte der letzten Nacht für einen kurzen Moment verschwand.

Das nächste Mal, dass Ino und Kankuro sich nach ihrem Treffen wieder begegneten war ausgerechnet im Büro des Kazekagen.

Er hatte das Konoha - Team zu sich gerufen, um ihnen die Neuigkeiten der Invasion zu berichten und sie darum zu bitten doch noch länger in Suna zu bleiben. Temari hatte ihm erzählt wie Ino die junge Frau beruhigt hatte und Gaara fand, dass es sicher nützlich war auf sie zurück greifen zu können, wenn es notwendig war.

Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Jungen, war Ino nicht sehr erfreut über diese Nachricht. Shikamaru schätzte jede Minute, in der er sich nicht bewegen musste und auch Chouji war ganz froh den anstrengenden Marsch durch die Wüste noch etwas hinaus zögern zu können. Ino hingegen verfluchte die Gastfreundschaft innerlich, musste sich doch ihrem Schicksal hingeben.

Gerade wollte sie ebenfalls zustimmen, als die Tür aufflog und der ältere Bruder des Kazekagen mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck und Temari im Schlepptau das Büro betrat.

Gaara zog ärgerlich eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen? Ich bin mitten in einer wichtigen Besprechung."

Kankuro kümmerte sich nicht um die drei Ninja. Er stürmte zu dem gewaltigen Schreibtisch, knallte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an:

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Gaara?"

„Wovon sprichst du bitteschön?", fragte der Kazekage mit drohendem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Temari hat mir gerade erzählt, dass wir vorerst keine Missionen mehr bekommen werden. Stimmt das?"

Der Puppenninja schien mehr als aufgebracht über diese Entscheidung zu sein. Gaara blickte ihnen einen Moment nur ruhig und stand dann auf um mit seinem wütenden Bruder auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Ich glaube, dass ist der falsche Zeitpunkt darüber zu diskutieren."

„Nein, ich will das jetzt geklärt haben. Was soll der Mist?", Kankuro fiel es sichtlich schwer sich zu beherrschen. Gaara knurrte und warf seinen Gästen einen undefinierbaren Blick zu ehe er sich wieder an seinen Bruder wandte.

„Ich hielt es für klüger erstmal alle hier zu behalten. Du weißt doch, was gerade in Konoha los ist. Orochimaru weiß, dass Konoha und Suna verbündete sind, deshalb halte ich es für möglich, dass er uns früher oder später ebenfalls angreifen könnte. Deshalb ist es besser, wenn ihr erstmal hier bleibt."

„Das heißt wir sollen hier herum sitzen und Däumchen drehen bis mal einer der roten Wölkchen sich hier blicken lässt?", fragte Kankuro fassungslos.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, dann ja", meinte Gaara in seiner emotionslosen Stimme.

Für einen Moment herrschte das große Schweigen in dem Raum. Die beiden Brüder fingen an sich gegenseitig an zu funkeln. Chouji schien sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen, deshalb tippelte er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Shikamaru beobachtete die Szene nur mit mäßigen Interesse.

„Jetzt ist aber genug", ihre ältere Schwester schob sich zwischen die beiden. Eine Ader an ihrer Stirn pochte wütend.

„Wir müssen das tun, was Gaara für richtig hält, auch wenn uns das nicht gefällt."

„Verstehe schon. Das ist unsere _Pflicht_", schnaubte Kankuro und Ino war sich sicher, dass er ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

„Genau und deshalb wünsche ich auch nicht mehr darüber zu diskutieren", erklärte Gaara kalt.

„Wenn das dein letztes Wort ist", Kankuro nickte seinen Geschwistern zu und machte dann rauchend vor Wut auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Als er verschwunden war, lehnte sich der Kazekage über ein Pergament und sprach ohne davon aufzusehen:

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Abendessen gibt es in zwei Stunden."

Team 10 verbeugte sich und verließ dann ebenfalls das Büro.

„Ino?"

„Hai, Temari – san?", die beiden blonden Konuichi blieben vor der Tür stehen.

„Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen."

„Aber natürlich", neugierig blickte Ino die Ältere an. Was konnte Temari von ihr wollen.

„Es geht um meinen Bruder..."

„Gaara-sama?"

„Nein, um Kankuro."

Ino machte ein überraschtes Gesicht:

„Kankuro – san?"

„Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um ihn", erklärte Temari ernst, „und ich wollte dich bitten, ob du vielleicht mal ein Auge auf ihn haben könntest."

„Ich? Du bist seine Schwester, wieso soll ich gerade Babysitter spielen?", Ino zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Temari lächelte geheimnisvoll und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter, damit niemand es mit bekam:

„Ich hab gehört, dass er dir Karasu gezeigt hat."  
„Das hat er dir erzählt? Aber das kann doch kein Grund sein, warum-", Ino wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter. Temari schnitt ihr das Wort ab:  
„Du verstehst nicht. Das war etwas besonderes. Karasu ist sein wertvollster Besitz und er würde seine geliebten Puppen nie jemanden zeigen. Nie, hörst du. Das er sie vermummt ist nicht nur praktisch, um sie zu transportieren. Er schützt sie auch vor neugierigen Blicken. Nur seine Gegner und Menschen, denen er besonders vertraut bekommen sie zu sehen."

„Ui, was für eine Ehre", spottete die Jüngere.

Temari schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf:

„Du verstehst es nicht. Genauso wenig wie ich nicht kapiere, warum Kankuro ausgerechnet dir vertraut. Nicht, dass du eine klasse Kunoichi wärst, aber...du bist manchmal einfach noch sehr egoistisch..."

„Temari, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat", Ino war so verletzt über das letzte Kommentar, dass sie sogar ihre Höflichkeit vergaß.

„Bleib einfach in seiner Nähe und pass auf, dass mein Brüderchen nicht auf dumme Ideen kommt. Um mehr bitte ich dich gar nicht."

Temari schien es wirklich ernst mit dieser Sache zu sein. Ino wusste nicht, was die andere Kunoichi sich dabei dachte, aber sie wollte ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht immer nur egoistisch und selbstbezogen war. Außerdem hatte sie in Sunagakure nichts besseres zu tun und deshalb schien es ja nicht falsch zu sein diese einfache Bitte als eine Mission für Zwischendurch zu sehen.

„Also gut, auch wenn ich es nochmal bereuen werde", sie wischte sich den Pony aus dem Gesicht. Temari wirkte sehr erleichtert.

Es war nicht einfach sich in Kankuros Nähe aufzuhalten ohne aufzufallen. Ino wollte ihn nicht heimlich auf Schritt und Tritt überwachen, sondern es eher zufällig aussehen lassen, dass sie sich am gleichen Ort aufzuhalten. Außerdem war er in einer miesen Stimmung, dass es sich schon fast als Lebensgefährlich herausstellte, als sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beim Trainieren beobachtete. Sie hatte Shikamaru nicht lange überreden müssen sich eine kurze Auszeit zu gönnen. Keine Minute später lagen sie nebeneinander in der Nähe der Trainingsplätze und starrten in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Jedenfalls tat das Shikamaru. Ino war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den armen Genin zu bedauern, an dem Kankuro gerade seine Wut ausließ.

Der Junge, der eindeutig noch ein Genin war, atmete bereits schwer und stellte sich dennoch den harten Attacken des Puppenninjas. Warum unterbrach niemand den eindeutig unfairen Kampf?

Der Genin taumelte rückwärts als Kankuro ihn einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste und landete auf dem Rücken. Ino konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen, als sich sein Gegner mit einem grimmigen Gesicht über ihn beugte und zum finalen Schlag ansetzte. Im gleichen Moment wie der Jüngere als letzte Instanz seine Arme über den Kopf riss, mit der Sicherheit jetzt sterben zu müssen, reagierte Ino.

So blitzschnell wie noch nie in ihrem gesamten Leben war sie auf den Beinen und schaffte es noch rechtzeitig Kankuros Schlag abzufangen. Er war stärker als sie, deshalb fühlte es sich im ersten Moment so an, als würde ihr Arm in tausend Teile zerborsten werde. Doch sie biss nur die Zähne zusammen und dachte gar nicht daran seinen Arm los zu lassen.

Es war still. Das einzige was sie hören konnte, war der schnelle Atem des Genin und das ferne Gemurmel von Menschenstimmen. Kankuro rührte sich kein Stück. Sie konnte ihn nicht mal atmen hören. Plötzlich spürte sie wie sein Widerstand nachgab und seine Muskeln sich entspannten.

Ino ließ schließlich seinen Arm los und er fiel leblos an seine Seite.

Ohne sie anzusehen oder etwas zu sagen, wandte er sich um und machte einen Satz auf das nächste Hausdach und verschwand in der Ferne.

Mit ihm verschwand auch die angespannte Stille. Der junge Genin richtete sich zittert auf und musterte Ino mit unsicherem Blick. In Gedanken nahm sie wahr wie er wie in Zeitlupe tief den Kopf beugte. Seine Stimme zitterte und war voller Respekt;

„Ich danke Ihnen. Wären Sie nicht aufgetaucht, dann hätte er mich sicher getötet. Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich Ihnen das vergelten kann?"

„Versprich mir nur, dass du dir nächstes Mal einen gleichstarken Trainingspartner suchst", sie war überrascht über die Monotonie in ihrer Stimme.

„Arigatou", der Junge verbeugte sich noch ein paar Mal und stolperte dann ungeschickt davon.

„Wirklich gute Reaktion", höre sie jemanden hinter sich leise sagen.

„Danke, Shika", sie drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihm um.

„Ich glaube jemand hier scheint ein ernsthaftes Problem zu haben", Shikamaru verschränkte gelangweilt die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Ino wusste, wen er meinte und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Ungebändigte Wut kochte in ihr hoch.

„Und dieser jemand wird bald mächtig eins auf die Rübe bekommen!"

Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen tauchte Kankuro genauso wenig auf wie Gaara. Ino entschloss die Initiative zu ergreifen und mit ihm über die Sache zu sprechen. Sie kannte ihn ja kaum, aber wenn es stimmte, was Temari ihr gesagt hatte, dann würde er ihr auf jeden Fall zuhören. Andererseits hatte es nicht mal Gaara geschafft ihn zu beruhigen...

Doch sie konnte sich nicht weiter zurückhalten. Es ging sie nichts an, wenn er sauer war, aber darunter Unschuldige leiden zu lassen machte sie wahnsinnig vor Wut. Obwohl das Essen sehr gut schmeckte, konnte sie sich nur schwer darauf konzentrieren und stocherte stattdessen bloß in ihren Bohnen herum. Das blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt.

„Ino – chan, du hast ja kaum etwas gegessen", Chouji schaute sie besorgt an, „ist alles in Ordnung oder machst du wieder mal eine Diät?"

„Wieso bin ich so dick?", fauchte sie ihn an und bereute es gleich wieder. Sie war nicht besser als Kankuro und schämte sich dafür. Ihr Teamkamerad konnte wirklich nichts für ihre Wut.

„Arigatou, Chouji – kun, ich wollte nicht so bissig sein. Ich habe heute einfach keinen Appetit", sie lächelte ihn versöhnlich an. Temari warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu, der Shikamarus observierenden Augen nicht entging. Er hatte nicht umsonst einen IQ von über 200 . Er konnte sich denken, dass die beiden blonden Kunoichi etwas besprochen hatten und das es dabei unvermeidbar um den Puppenninja gegangen sein muss. Er beschloss später nochmal Temari danach zu fragen, wenn sie sich wie immer trafen.

Es war schwer von Temari zu erfahren, wo die Zimmer ihrer Brüder lagen. Natürlich hätte Ino auch direkt danach fragen können, doch dann hätte sie die misstrauischen Fragen des anderen Mädchen beantworten müssen und darauf hatte sie wirklich keine Lust. Mit einem falschen Vorwand schaffte sie es letztendlich doch alles von Temari zu erfahren, was sie wissen musste und war innerlich sehr stolz auf sich.

Doch dieses Gefühl verschwand gleich wieder, als sie schließlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie ihn gegenüber treten sollte. Immer wieder erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch, was sie in der Nacht zuvor geführt hatten. Es war das erste mit ihm gewesen und sie wusste, dass das zweite ganz anders werden würde. Beiden fiel es schwer ihre Emotionen zurück zu halten. Beide waren stur und beide waren bereit Gewalt anzuwenden. Ino hätte fast gelacht, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie viel sie doch eigentlich gemeinsam hatten.

Doch stattdessen seufzte sie nur, straffte ihre Schultern und klopfte an die Tür.

Sie wappnete sich auf ein gebrummtes „Herein!" oder ein genervtes „Hau ab!", doch stattdessen blieb es still hinter der Tür. Ino runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte doch nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit. Ungeduldig klopfte sie etwas lauter und eindringlicher.

Wieder folgte nur Stille.

„Baka, mach die Tür auf!", zischte sie und klopfte erneut. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendwer mit bekam, dass sie hier war.

Ino gehörte immer schon zu denen, die es nicht schafften die Privatsphäre anderer zu respektieren. Als sie noch an der Akademie gewesen war, hatte sie es sogar einmal gewagt sich in das Anwesen der Uchihas zu schleichen. Nur um aus Sasukes Kleiderschrank einen seiner Pullover zu stehlen. Sie war es sicher das es ihm aufgefallen war, denn viel Kleidung hatte er nicht, aber es hatte sie nicht gestört. Viel zu gut hatte es sich angefühlt Sakura gleich am nächsten Tag das Kleidungsstück mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zu präsentieren. Sie hatte sogar behauptet, dass Sasuke ihr es höchstpersönlich geschenkt hatte. Sakura waren fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass Ino das Gefühl gehabt hatte Sasuke näher zu sein als Sakura.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. Es war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um über frühere Eskapaden nachzudenken. Doch Ino hatte sich immer noch nicht geändert, was den Punkt „Dreistigkeit" betraf. Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Tür auf und schritt erhobenen Hauptes ins Zimmer, nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass es absolut leer war. Dafür, dass es reichlich groß war, gab es nicht sehr viele Möbel. Lediglich einen großen Kleiderschrank und ein Bett. Sie wunderte sich nicht, dass an den Wänden Waffen, Werkzeuge und andere Gegenstände hingen, die Kankuro anscheinend zur Herstellung seiner Puppen benötigte.

Leise fluchte sie. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dass er noch nicht zurück war. Immerhin schien er vorhin in die Wüste verschwunden zu sein. Sie fröstelte als ein kalter Windzug durch das geöffnete Fenster zog. In Gedanken versunken schritt sie hinüber und blickte hinaus in die wieder mal sternenklare Nacht.

„Hab ich dir nicht schon mal gesagt, dass es nicht sehr elegant ist in den Privaträumen anderer Menschen herum zu schnüffeln."

Ino für der Schreck in die Glieder und sie erstarrte auf der Stelle zu einer Salzsäure. Sie hörte, wie er sich hinter ihr bewegte. Dann kam sie wieder. Die Wut.

„Und du hast nicht kapiert, dass du dich nochmal zu Tode erschrecken könntest", schnaubte sie.

„Mich?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ja _dich_. Wenn du mich nochmal so erschreckst, dann garantiere ich für nichts mehr", meinte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er stand direkt hinter ihr, sodass sie jetzt genau in sein Gesicht blicken konnte. Seine Augen funkelten spöttisch, trotz Dunkelheit.

„Warum?"

„Na, weil ich dich für einen Feind halten könnte und dann kurzen Prozess machen würde."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Was dann?", sie war etwas verwirrt.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du mich heute aufgehalten hast. Als ich Hoshi töten wollte", seine Stimme war monoton und ähnelte der von Gaara. Ino zog aufgebracht die Augenbrauen zusammen:  
„Du redest, als sei es nicht der Rede wert gewesen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Es war seine Idee gegen mich zu kämpfen. Da muss er mit den Konsequenzen rechnen."

„Du bist widerwärtig", zischte sie und drehte sich von ihm weg, sodass er nicht mehr ihr entsetztes Gesicht sehen konnte, „du hättest in deiner Frustration fast einen unschuldigen Menschen umgebracht, der sein ganzen Leben noch vor sich hatte."

„Komm schon, du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du noch nie einen Menschen getötet hast. Auch sie hatten Familie und Freunde, vergiss das nicht."

„Aber ich töte nur, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Doch Hoshi, oder wie auch immer er heißen mag, wäre heute fast umsonst gestorben", sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„War das der Grund, warum du mich aufgehalten hast?", seine Stimme war leise als vorher.

Ino schloss die Augen:

„Einer von vielen. Wenn du ihn getötet hättest, dann hättest du nicht nur seine Familie unglücklich gemacht, sondern auch dich selbst."

„Heißt das du sorgst dich um mich?", das Grinsen, welches folgte, war nicht nur kokett, sondern auch unheimlich arrogant. Es trieb Ino zur Weißglut und verleitete sie letztendlich dazu ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben.  
„Baka! Du hast gar keine Ahnung!", ihre Stimme war schriller als sonst, „wahrscheinlich stolzierst du umher und denkst nur, weil du zufällig der Bruder des neuen Kazekagen bist, könntest du dir alles erlauben. Du merkst nicht mal, dass sogar deine Schwester Angst davor hat, dass du etwas Dummes tust. Du denkst nur an dich selbst. Siehst du nicht, was hier los ist? Hier gibt es Familien, die Angst davor haben ihre Heimat zu verlieren. Ihre Existenz. Ich weiß, dass ich auch nicht immer zuerst an andere gedacht habe, aber wenigsten zeige ich überhaupt Mitgefühl und beschwere mich nicht, dass ich hier in Suna mit einem Vollidioten fest sitze, der anscheinend seine eigene Mutter verraten würden, wenn er dafür bekommt, was er will!"

Ino atmete schwer nach diesem Ausbruch. Auch wenn ihr zum Heulen zu Mute war, behielt sie die Tränen für sich. Nein, diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht tun.

Kankuros Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und er starrte sie fassungslos an. Auf seiner Wange konnte man immer noch ihren Handabdruck erkennen. Sein dämlicher Gesichtsausdruck machte sie noch wütender.

„Hast du jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen? Du hast doch sonst immer so ein großes Mundwerk!", keifte sie. Doch er reagierte nicht mal darauf. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Ino sah das als Aufforderung zu gehen.

Immer noch qualmend machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte auf die Tür zu.

„Ich hab dich heute gesehen."

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? Kankuros Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern, so leise sprach er.

„Im Dorf. Als du die Frau beruhigt hast. Die Witwe mit den beiden Kindern."

Ino hielt den Atem an. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht gesehen.

„Du hast sie angelogen. Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du weißt, dass der Kampf gut ausgehen wird, obwohl du anderer Meinung warst." Es war kein Vorwurf, sonder mehr eine Feststellung.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie kalt. Er lachte leise:

„Deine Gefühle sind leichter zu lesen als jedes Buch. Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Du hast es geschafft, dass die Frau wieder hoffen kann und das war die kleine Lüge wert."

Ino verstand nicht ganz, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Doch Kankuro fuhr fort bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte:  
„Jedenfalls hat mich das genauso zum Nachdenken gebracht, wie das was du mir letzte Nacht gesagt hast. Nachdem du mich also vorhin davon abgehalten hast Hoshi zu töten, haben mich meine Füße direkt zu dem Raum getragen, indem Karasu untergebracht ist. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hat, doch ich hatte auf einmal Lust selbst zu erfahren wie man sich nach dem Beten fühlt. Also bin ich deinem Beispiel gefolgt und hab Kami dazu aufgefordert der Frau und ihren Kindern doch zu helfen. Dass sie glücklich und gesund nach Hause zurückkehren können."

Ino wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen wollte. Es kam ihr seltsam vor sich Kankuro beim Beten vorzustellen. Fast schon ein wenig paradox.

„Du hast Recht gehabt, Ino", wisperte er aufgeregt, „ich habe mich danach besser und befreiter gefühlt. So als ob ich wirklich etwas großartiges getan hätte."

Sie widerstand dem Drang in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Sie konnte nur erahnen, dass er aussah wie ein Ninja – Anwärter, dem das erste Mal das_ Bushin no Jutso*_ gelungen war.

„Ich hoffe du konntest dein schlechtes Gewissen damit beruhigen", erklärte sie sarkastisch und ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust. Wieder antwortete er nicht.

„Ich habe es aus freien Stücken getan, nicht weil mich jemand dazu gedrängt hat. Weder du, noch mein schlechtes Gewissen", erklärte er und sie konnte in seiner Stimme hören, wie gekränkt er war.

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du jetzt nicht mehr in der Hölle landest", zischte sie und verließ schließlich den Raum ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal umzusehen.

Wieso hatte sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht ihn zu suchen? Wieso kümmerte sie sich darum, was er tat oder was er dachte? Sie kannten sich nicht. Er war wie ein Fremder für sie. Also wieso verletzte es sie zu sehen wie abwertend und grausam er anderen Menschen gegenüber war?

Sie kannte die Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Weil sie genau wusste wie er sich fühlte. Weil sie wusste, dass er im Grunde nur die gleichen Probleme hatte wie sie: Die Angst davor im Stich gelassen zu werden und alleine zu sein.

Er vermied es soziale Verbindungen aufzubauen, weil er alles verloren hatte, woran sein Herz je gehangen hatte. So ähnlich wie bei Gaara und Temari. Doch während die beiden ihr Misstrauen gegenüber Menschen immer seltener zeigten, zog sich Kankuro immer mehr zurück und gab vor nichts anderes zu lieben als seine Puppen. Er baute eine Fassade von Kälte und Wut auf nur um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Genauso wie sie selbst. Sie war oft gemein und hochnäsig zu anderen, weil sie Angst hatte ihr Herz wieder an jemanden zu verlieren, der nichts von ihr wissen wollte. So wie an Sasuke oder Sakura. Oh ja, Kankuro und sie waren sich ähnlicher als ihr lieb war.

Wütend lief sie den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer ohne die neugierigen Blicke der Wachen zu beobachten, die sich weniger in dem Teil des Gebäude aufhielten, wo der Kazekage mit seinen Geschwistern lebte.

Überrascht keuchte sie auf, als sie direkt in jemanden hinein lief und zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

„Was zum Teufel-"

„Oh, ich bi-bite t-t-tausendmal um Ent-Entschuldigung", piepste eine Stimme erschrocken.

Ino sah auf und blickte in das blasse Gesicht der jungen Frau, die Gaaras Assistentin war. Wie hatte er sie nochmal genannt? Noriko.

Mit ihrem Auftreten erinnerte sie diese Frau sehr an Hinata Hyuga aus Konohagakure.

„Ist schon gut", murmelte Ino und rappelte sich wieder auf, „ich hätte sehen müssen, wo ich hin laufe."

„Arigatou", wiederholte Noriko und verbeugte sich tief, „ich war gerade auf der Suche nach Ihnen, Ino – san. Kazekage – sama schickt mich, um Sie in seine Büro zu begleiten. Es ist sehr dringend und ihre Freunde sind auch schon da."

Ino verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Ausgerechnet das jetzt auch noch. Ihr kam es so vor als würde sie heute keine Ruhe mehr haben.

In Gaaras Büro war es still. Unheimlich still. Der Kazekage sah ernster aus denn je und auch Chouji und Shikamaru wirkten beunruhigt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ino leise. Shikamaru zuckte mit den Schultern, während auch Chouji ein fragendes Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich habe euch rufen lassen, weil gerade eben der Bericht aus Konoha gekommen ist", Gaaras leise, eindringliche Stimme ließ die drei zusammen zucken.

„Die Kämpfe sind immer noch in Gange gewesen, als der Botschafter das Dorf verlassen hat. Die Akatsuki haben es geschafft bis zum Hokage - Turm vorzudringen, doch noch nicht völlig die Kontrolle übernommen. Es gab bereits drei Tote und doppelt so viele verletzte."

Ino wurde bleich im Gesicht. Gaaras Miene wurde undurchdringbar. Schließlich sprach Shikamaru die Frage aus, die allen auf der Zunge lag:  
„Wer wurde getötet, Kazekage – sama?"

„Ebisu, Kunugi Mokume und...", Gaara hielt inne und blickte in die entsetzten Gesichter der drei Ninja. Es waren alles Namen, die ihnen bekannt vorkamen.

„Wer ist der letzte Gefallene?", wollte Chouji mit belegter Stimme wissen.

Doch Gaara blickte ihn nicht mal an. Sein Blick war einzig und alleine auf Ino gerichtet. Die Kunoichi schluckte hart und hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Die Welt um sich begann sich zu drehen und sie bekam nur noch im Unterbewusstsein mit wie der junge Kazekage den Namen des letzten Toten aussprach:

„Inoichi Yamanka."

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir beide bei dir bleiben?", fragte Chouji fast flüsternd.

„Nein. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich komm schon klar", Ino lächelte ihre beiden Freunde an, die ihr gegenüber stand. Das Lächeln war falsch. Ihre Aussage war falsch. Alles war falsch. Doch die Jungen sahen ein, dass sie nichts für sie tun konnten. Sie wusste, dass das Mädchen jetzt lieber allein sein würde.

„Wenn du uns brauchst, dann weißt du, wo du uns findest", flüsterte Shikamaru und sah ihr tief in die Augen ehe er mit Chouji im Schlepptau verschwand.

Mit zitternder Hand öffnete Ino die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Als sie wieder geschlossen war, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und lauscht in die Stille.

Dann brach sie unter Tränen zusammen.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie weinte oder wann sie sich in ihr Bett geschleppt hatte. Ihr Kopf pochte und ihr Herz zog sich immer wieder krampfhaft zusammen. Flach atmend lag sie auf den Rücken und sah wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages die Wand empor kletterten.

Ino wusste, dass sie früher oder später verrückt werden würde. Sie bildete sich schon ein die Stimme ihres Vaters zu hören. Bilder flogen durch ihren Kopf. Aus ihrer Kindheit, ihrer Zeit an der Akademie und Bilder, die vor kurzem geschehen waren. Sie wollten nicht weggehen und schließlich presste sie ihre Hände gegen den Kopf und begann leise zu reden. Ihre Stimme hörte sich nicht an wie ihre eigene:  
„Nie war ich gut genug für dich. Nie. Nie. Wenn ich ein Junge gewesen wäre, dann wärst du stolz auf mich gewesen. Sicher. Sicher. Dann wärst du mit Stolz gestorben. Stolz so einen starken Jungen zu haben, anstatt eines weinerlichen Mädchen. Siehst du mich Daddy? Wie ich hier liege und weine. Ein Junge hätte das nicht getan. Nein, ein Junge hätte dich gerächt."

Sie wusste, dass sie Blödsinn redete, doch sie wusste nicht, womit sie sonst die Stille füllen sollte. Die Stille und Kälte in ihrem Herzen. Das Loch, durch das der kalte Wüstenwind rauschte.

Sie sah nicht mal auf, als sie draußen vor ihrer Tür Schritte hörte. Wahrscheinlich einer der Jungen, der nach ihr sehen wollte. Sie trösten wollte. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass jemand ihr sagte wie sehr er den Verlust ihres Vaters doch bedauerte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Ohne zu klopfen. Das waren nicht Chouji oder Shika.

Ob es ein Feind war? Und wenn schon. Dann würde er sie umbringen. Er würde ihr einen Gefallen tun.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Ich bin kein Feind."

Ein Ninja, der Gedanken lesen konnte. Das konnte kein Verbündeter sein. Doch kam ihr die Stimme bekannt vor. Ihre Augen waren weiter starr auf die Decke gerichtet. Sollte er doch ihre Gedanken lesen. Er konnte sie alle behalten. Ihre kalten, leeren, grauen Gedanken.

Etwas schob sich über ihr Gesicht, doch sie sah hindurch. Was auch immer es war.

„Ich weiß, dass ich der letzte bin, den du sehen willst", sie spürte warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. So warm wie die Stimme.

„Ino?", flüsterte sie wie ein Sommerwind. Sie schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde die Illusion dann länger halten. Etwas warmes glitt über ihre Wange und strich die Tränen weg. Sie hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie wieder geweint hatte.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, konnte sie klarer sehen als jemals zuvor. Sie konnte jedes Detail in seinem Gesicht ausmachen. Die Sorge. Den Schmerz.

„Wo ist deine Schminke?", flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Der Anflug eines traurigen Lächelnd huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Das ist keine Schminke, sondern ein Kriegsbemalung", wisperte Kankuro, doch es klang weder beleidigt noch aggressiv.

„Du solltest sie öfters mal weg lassen, dann sieht man wenigstens, dass du ein Mensch bist", murmelte sie.

„Und du solltest aufhören zu weinen, dass steht dir auch nicht", konterte er und wischte erneut Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich auf ihren Bettrand gesetzt hatte.

„Von wem hast du gehört, was passiert ist?", wollte sie wissen.

„Gaara", war die schlichte Antwort.

„Hat er dir auch erzählt wie, wie...", sie stolperte über ihre Worte und ein Schauer lief er über den Rücken.

„Ja, er hat mir auch gesagt, wie er umgekommen ist", meinte er mit sanfter Stimme. Inos Unterlippe zitterte.

„Würdest du mir sagen?"

„Willst du das wirklich?", er sah sie eindringlich an. Ino senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie kam sie so klein vor. Wie ein Kind, dass nicht auf sich alleine aufpassen konnte. Verletzlich.

„Ich werde morgen nach Hause gehen", flüsterte sie. Nicht sicher, ob ihn das überhaupt interessierte. Nicht sicher, was sie sonst sagen konnte bevor es zu einer angespannten Stille kam.

Kankuro nickte als hätte er sich das schon gedacht.

„Meine Mutter braucht mich jetzt", meinte sie mit fester Stimme. Wieder nickte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Es war eine einfache Geste und doch bedeutete sie Ino fiel. Leicht erwiderte sie den Druck und jeder der beiden schaute verlegen in eine andere Richtung.

Ihre Auseinandersetzung interessierte keinen der beiden. Es war Nebensache. Und Ino war dankbar, dass er genug Taktgefühl besaß sie nicht ausgerechnet jetzt darauf anzusprechen.

„Ich hab eine Idee", meinte er plötzlich und seine Augen begannen wild zu glitzern.

Etwas befremdend schaute sie zu ihm auf. Bevor sie auch nur eine Frage an ihn richten konnte, hatte er sie am Handgelenk gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen.

Einerseits vor Überraschung und andererseits vom Liegen, war Ino ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen und kippte zur Seite. Kankuro schaffte es gerade noch so festzuhalten.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, aber erstmal müssen wir dich hier weg bekommen. Laufen kannst du ja nicht, also bleibt mir nur Plan B."

Ino wollte protestieren, als sie kapierte, was er vorhatte, doch er war schneller. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sie wie einen Sack über seine Schulter geworfen und war los gelaufen.

Neugierige Blicke folgten ihnen, aber niemand sprach sie an. Ino hatte es aufgegeben ihn zu beschimpfen, Kankuro dachte gar nicht daran sie hinunter zu lassen.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Gänge. Als Ino ahnte, wo er sich hinbrachte, war sie nicht wenig überrascht.

„Kankuro – san, was-", sie hielt mitten im Satz inne.

„Du hast keinen Grund weiterhin höflich zu mir zu sein, nach allem, was in den letzten beiden Tagen passiert ist. Kankuro reicht vollkommen", verzog er das Gesicht und stellte sie wieder auf ihre Füße.

Ihr war immer noch etwas schwindelig, aber sie schaffte es doch sich aus eigener Kraft auf den Beinen zu halten. In ihren geröteten Augen waren viele verschieden Emotionen auf einmal zu lesen:

Trauer, Angst, Schmerz, Sorge und so etwas wie Neugier.

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für deine Witze", ihre Stimme war kaum noch ein Wispern.

Kankuro blickte sie nachdenklich an. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Schließlich lächelte er. Es war kein Grinsen. Es war nicht spöttisch. Es war ehrlich und haute sie trotz ihrer unendlichen Trauer um. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn noch nie _so_ lächeln gesehen hatte.

„Weißt du Ino, ich kann mir denken wie es dir geht. Auch meine Geschwister und ich haben unter dem Tod vieler Menschen gelitten. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum wir ihm so gleichgültig gegenüber stehen. Das soll keine Entschuldigung für meine Verhalten gegenüber dir oder Hoshi sein, sondern einfach nur ein Beweis dafür, dass das Leben weiter geht. Ich kannte deinen Vater nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du um ihn weinst."

„Er hätte nicht sterben dürfen. Nicht jetzt", flüsterte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Es gibt dazu nicht den richtigen Augenblick", erwiderte er.

„Aber ich wäre gerne bei ihm gewesen. Vielleicht...vielleicht hätte ich ihn retten können." Wieder sammelten sich Tränen in den Augen. Es war das erste Mal das sie sich Vorwürfe machte. Wäre sie nicht mit nach Suna gekommen, dann...

„Nein, das hättest du nicht", meinte Kankuro mit Nachdruck, „es ist nicht so, dass ich an deinen Fähigkeiten zweifle, aber glaubst du nicht die Medizin – Ninja haben alles versucht um ihn zu retten? Ich will nicht so klingen wie Neji, aber er war sein Schicksal. Und seinem Schicksal kann man nur schwer entkommen."

Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen und zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte wie sich seine Hand in ihre schob.

Etwas verwirrt blickte sie auf und begegnete wieder diesem einzigartigen Lächeln, dass ihr mehr bedeutete als seine tröstenden Worte.

„Ich weiß aber, was du tun kannst, um ihm noch einmal so begegnen", meinte er und zog sie hinter sich in den dunklen Raum.

Eine Weile später beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er mehrere Kerzen anzündete und auf das Podest stellte. Ino wusste nicht, was er vor hatte, aber egal was es auch war: Sie hatte jetzt keinen Nerv dafür.

Auch wenn ihr immer noch danach zu Mute war, konnte sie nicht mehr weinen. Es ging einfach nicht mehr, auch wenn sie sich nicht dafür geschämt hätte. Es ist doch normal, dass man traurig ist, wenn jemand stirbt.

„Weißt du...", erklärte ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen und noch immer mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt, „ich habe mal gehört, dass einem vergeben wird, wenn man bereut. Ich habe viel zu bereuen in meinem Leben, aber verziehen hat mir bisher noch keiner."

„Kankuro -", begann sie und wollte ihm mitteilen, dass sie gerade nicht über so etwas belangloses wie seine Untaten reden wollte. Doch er überging sie einfach:

„Ich meine, die meisten von denen interessieren mich nicht. Entweder habe ich sie erst einmal in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen bevor ich sie umgebracht habe oder sie hatten es verdient. Zum Spaß habe ich in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht getötet und da sind immer noch die, die ich einfach nur beleidigt oder mit denen ich mich gestritten habe. Und von denen waren einzig und allein meine Geschwister dazu bereit mir für meine Direktheit und mein Temperament zu vergeben. Eine bescheidene Liste, wenn du mich fragst, aber...", er drehte sich zu ihr um, sodass das Flackern der Kerzen sein Gesicht geheimnisvoll verraten, „...sie wäre komplett, wenn noch eine Person hinzu käme."

Anscheinend erwartete er von ihr, dass sie etwas sagte, doch sie schwieg nur.

„Und das bist du."

Sie war nur milde überrascht. Einerseits hatte sie sich schon gefragt, was sie mit seiner Ansprache zu tun haben könnte und andererseits fühlte sie sich immer noch zu betäubt, um ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen zu können.

„Wieso?", fragte sie monoton, „wieso ich?"

Er seufzte und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass sein Kopf nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war:  
„Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum ich dir Karasu gezeigt habe. Weil ich dich mag."

„Weil du mich magst", wiederholte sie tonlos.

„Ja."

Sie hob ihren Blick und wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, außer weiter nachzufragen, weil sie ihn immer noch nicht verstand:  
„Ist das alles? Nur weil du mich magst?"

„Aber klar doch", meinte er verblüfft und sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

„Und warum? Warum magst du mich?", fragte sie direkt und sah ihn offen an. Er wurde nachdenklich, dann lächelte er:  
„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie kann man denn nicht wissen, warum man jemanden mag?", wunderte sie sich.

„Vielleicht mag ich dich ja auch, weil ich es nicht weiß", erklärte er und sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Hatte auch keine Lust weiter zu grübeln.

„Aber das spielt für mich keine Rolle. Ich mag dich einfach und deshalb ist es mir aus einem mir unbegreiflichen Grund wichtig, dass du mir das nicht übel nimmst, was ich gesagt habe. Es tut mir Leid, Ino. Ich hätte nicht die Kontrolle über mich verlieren dürfen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er zerknirscht aussah. Es war auch das erste Mal, dass er sich vor ihr verbeugte. Ino schaute ihn einfach nur an, weil er sich nicht wieder aufrichtete.

Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Diese ließ allerdings auf sich warten, weil Ino einfach nicht wusste, was sie zu alledem sagen sollte.

Sie wusste, dass er immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war, auch wenn die Wahrheit manchmal wehtat und das ehrte ihn. Und das er sich so, um sie bemühte, brachte sie zum Nachdenken.

Vielleicht war er gar nicht so übel. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft sie einen Moment von ihren Sorgen abzulenken.

Sie schluckte hart. Die salzigen Tränen flossen ihr Gesicht hinunter und tropften auf den Steinboden. Kankuro sah das und blickte zu ihr auf. Sie schluchzte ungehalten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sanft, fast liebevoll als er auch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und sie in seine Arme zog.

„Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen. Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er und strich durch ihr blondes, langes Haar. Ino schüttelten ihren Kopf, während ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Oberkörper gedrückt war.

„N-nicht d-eine Sch-schuld", wisperte und schluchzte sie. Es war so gut jemanden zu haben, bei dem man sich ausweinen konnte. Sie war froh nicht mehr allein in ihrem Zimmer zu sein. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er da war.

„Pass auf, wir machen jetzt das, was ich die ganze Zeit vorhatte, klar?", murmelte er und wischte mit seinem Daumen ihre letzten Tränen weg. Ino nickte und blickte ihn vor Verlegenheit nicht an. Er lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Selbst als sie sich nebeneinander vor das Podest mit den Kerzen knieten, ließ er sie nicht los. Stattdessen legte er nur seine Mütze ab, sodass sein braune, strubbeligen Haare zum Vorschein kamen.

Ino spürte die Wärme der Lichtquellen auf ihrem Gesicht. Verschwommen sah sie das Flackern. Es wirkte, als würde das Licht leben und sich darüber freuten, dass sie da waren. Es war magisch. Es beruhigte sie etwas, auch wenn es das kalte, leere Loch nicht stopfen konnte. Es würde für immer bleiben. Für immer. Niemals gehen.

Kankuro warf ihr noch einen letzten Seitenblick zu, schloss dann seine Augen und faltete seine Hände. Ino, die nun verstand, was er von vor hatte, tat es ihm gleich. Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Sie war tief gehend und ließ keinen Platz für unangenehme Gedanken.

Sie konnte das gleichmäßige Klopfen ihrer Herzen und das leise Knistern der Flammen hören.

Dann begann er mit sanfter Stimme zu flüstern. Ino hielt den Atem an, als sie ihn zu Kami sprechen hörte. Er bat ihn um Verzeihung für alles, was er je in seinem Leben getan hatte. Dann sprach er Inos Vater. Als er damit begann, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, doch dann lauschte sie wieder seinen eindringlichen Worten.

Er wünschte Inoichi Yamanka, dass er in Frieden ruhen möge.

„Er war sicher ein ehrenwerter Mann und das er für sein Heimatdorf gestorben ist, ist ein Zeichen dafür wie treu er gegenüber Konohagakure war und wie er bis zum letzten Moment durch und durch ein Ninja war."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und drückte ihre Hand noch fester, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mehr als stolz auf ihre Tochter sind. Sie ist eine grandiose Konuichi und sie wird sicher mal in Ihre Fußstapfen treten."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie wurde ein wenig rot.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", flüsterte sie und die Flammen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Aber sicher doch", lächelte er, „ich glaube es nicht nur, sondern ich _weiß_ es. Du bist nicht nur hübsch, sondern du hast auch einen unheimlich starken Willen und was im Köpfchen. Auch wenn dir das selber vielleicht noch nicht ganz klar ist."

„Gomen. Vielen Dank", sie freute sich wirklich über das Kompliment. Unter ihrem verweinten Gesicht lag das Anzeichen eines Lächelns.

Einen Moment saßen sie noch schweigend nebeneinander und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Und plötzlich realisierte Ino etwas. Sie hatte viel verloren diesen Tag. Nicht nur ihren Vater. Noch viel, viel mehr. Aber auch wenn das alles ihr ganzen Leben überschatten würde und sie in diesem Moment das Gefühl hatte nie wieder glücklich zu sein, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie auch etwas gewonnen hatte an diesem Tag.

„Kankuro - kun?", flüsterte sie in die halbdunkle Stille hinein.

„Ja, Ino – chan."

„Danke. Danke für alles. Ich glaube nicht, dass du in die Hölle kommen wirst. Ganz bestimmt nicht, denn ich will einer der wenigen Menschen sein, die dir verzeihen."

* * *

**-Owari-**


End file.
